A Childhood Dream
by mavisisntdead
Summary: A different take on Mavis's past. Magic is a new mysterious thing which Mavis can't wait to jump into with her best friend Zeref. How will her life play out? This was a theory I had about how Mavis grew up. I'm rubbish at summaries so sorry. ENJOY! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this like a few months ago. It was a theory of mine, obviously a theory due to Fairy Tail Zero. Anyways I love writing Mavis stories so enjoy. This will be a short fan fiction by the way. Each of the chapters will also be short, I'm sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.  
**Characters:** Mavis, Zeref, Yury and some OC's.  
**Summary:** A different take on Mavis's past. Magic is a new mysterious thing which Mavis can't wait to jump into with her best friend Zeref. How will her life play out?  
**Type:** Normal story, few parts.

* * *

** A Childhood Dream **  
**Part One**

**Mavis's P.O.V**

It was a sunny afternoon. I was only 6 years old. I lived in a small village known as Magnolia. Just recently magic had been brought to our village. People had already begun to sell it and others were revealing their powers which they had hidden from others site. The village was growing fast. some people spoke of us becoming a town one day, a full magical powerful place, home of greats. some people think that's crazy though. I didn't.

My name was Mavis Vermilion. I was a young girl who thought magic was the greatest thing there was. my friends older brother was able to preform magic. his type was a earth kind of magic. it was weird at first but I became mesmerized by it. he left a few days ago. he was going to the city, Crocus. it was said that there was teachers there. people who would help you boost your magic skills. he said once he became a professional he would come back here. he would come back and teach others. There was also rumors of guilds being created. A guild was a place where wizards gathered to go out on jobs. I thought it sounded amazing. the guilds were only in big towns or Crocus it's self.

I stared up into the sky. my emerald green eyes glistened in the sunlight. my short blonde hair slightly blew with the warm summer breeze. my little plump face was on the window ledge. my chin rested on the ledge. I was on my tip-toes though. I smiled at the world and I felt like it smiled back. it was such a relaxed warm feeling. one that I remembered even now.

I looked to the left and saw my friend, not the one with the big brother. my friend wasn't the most liked. people believed he had a curse on him.  
"Ze-"  
"GET IN HERE NOW!" his mother yelled at him before I even finished.  
"Yes mother" he sighed putting down a cloth which he had been using to clean the walls which were covered in eggs from angry people. his mother was very horrible to him. all of his family were. not just the family though everyone in the town. my family were the only ones who accepted him. everyone else was too afraid. he looked at me before he went inside. he smiled and waved when she shouted  
"GET IN HERE BEFORE I GET YOU!" he looked scared and ran inside.

I went back to the sky. I saw something. I wasn't sure what it was though. it was like glitter in the sky. "fairy-San?" I imagined a small creature. It then appeared in front of my face. a small creature. it had wings and a tail? a tail? "Hello?" I said to it. it waved at me and then suddenly disappeared. "wait fairy-san!" I shouted. it didn't come back. "I'm going to find you one day fairy-san" I made a promise to myself "and when I do, I will have my own guild. a place where everyone can be a family" I looked over a his house smiling "even you"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wrote this like a few months ago. It was a theory of mine, obviously a theory due to Fairy Tail Zero. Anyways I love writing Mavis stories so enjoy. This will be a short fan fiction by the way. Each of the chapters will also be short, I'm sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.  
**Characters:** Mavis, Zeref, Yury and some OC's.  
**Summary:** A different take on Mavis's past. Magic is a new mysterious thing which Mavis can't wait to jump into with her best friend Zeref. How will her life play out?  
**Type:** Normal story, few parts.

* * *

**A Childhood Dream **  
**Part Two**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Fairies are real I saw one!" the young girl complained. Mavis Vermilion was now the age of 12. she had a strong belief in fairies ever since she saw one when she was younger. Two of the boys her age were teasing her.  
"Your lying again!"  
"Liar liar!"  
"I'm not! I'm not!" Mavis still lived with both of her parents.  
"Stupid liar!" she didn't know any magic yet but she was still desperately waiting for her friends brother to return.  
"You two idiots don't know anything" her other friend was still living with his family as well.  
"We are smarter than you idiot!"  
"No your not you don't even know that fairies have tails!"  
"What a loser!"  
"They do!" she hadn't grown much at all. she was very short. Her hair was at her shoulder length the now.  
"Shut up you idiot" one of the boys pushed her so she fell to the ground. they both began laughing. Mavis was so close to crying. "want your mummy?" they cackled.

"OI" a sharp voice came from behind her. it was him. her friend. the air became cold. "leave Mavis alone"  
"Oops your boyfriends here!" one of them teased.  
"Jake don't" the other seemed scared.  
"Why not?" Jake laughed. "your prince is here mavis" he kicked Mavis. she flinched. her friend ran over to them when the other stood in front of jake.  
"Look we didn't cause any harm let us leave." her friend was in a stance but got out of it.  
"Alright" they both ran away shouting  
"FREAKS!"

The boy sat next to Mavis. "thanks Zeref" she wiped her eyes. he hugged her and said  
"I'm sure they are real" she looked at him lovingly. they weren't actually going out but Mavis loved him with all of her heart. "so your dream guild have you got a name for it?" he asked. she nodded and mumbled  
"Fairy Tail"  
"Cool!" he exclaimed. "like the fairy you saw!" she nodded Zeref stood up. "I have the perfect slogan" she turned to him watching him. "do fairies have tails? no wait! more than that do they even exist? well no one knows for sure! that's what your guild will be about! the guild will be like them, an eternal mystery or even an eternal adventure!" he sat back down next to her and began laughing. she laughed as well.  
"It's great!" she exclaimed.  
"Isn't it!"  
"MAVIS COME QUICK" a woman yelled. she shot up and looked panicked.  
"What is it?!" she yelled.  
"Just come!" She took Zeref's hand and they ran over to Mavis's house.

Inside her mother was crying. "mum?" she gripped tightly of Zeref's hand.  
"He's" she pointed at the bed. There lay a body. Mavis recognised it. it was her fathers.  
"D-dad" she looked terrified. "daddy" she began crying. "DADDY!" she realised he was dead. she hugged Zeref. "NO DADDY!" Zeref was shocked. he hugged Mavis back and looked at the woman.  
"What happened?" he asked. the woman stared at the boy knowing who he was. she decided to explain.  
"This magic stuff has also brought bad news. evil has spread. black magic... a evil wizard who was once Mavis's fathers friend came here. her father owed him money he didn't have the now. he decided to kill him. it's that simple." He turned to Mavis's mother. she had long blonde hair and was wearing a white summer dress. she was very pretty. "her mother saw it happen. she screamed when her husband fell to the floor. the wizard cursed her. the child she bares won't be born for another 5 years. but her mother will die in 5 years the baby may or may not be born."  
"Baby?" Mavis let o of Zeref wiping her eyes.  
"Your mother is pregnant." Mavis looked at her mother who was heart broken.  
"Stephen" she mumbled. Mavis walked over to her.  
"It's okay mum" mavis hugged her. she stopped crying. "I'm going to start my guild and find miss fairy. I'm sure she will help us" Mavis's mum smiled and hugged her back.  
"You do that dear, your father is going to be so proud of you."

Something strange began to happen. Mavis was glowing. fairy glitter surrounded her. she smiled at her mother "of course he will" Zeref and the woman stared at her. she was slightly floating. the grass outside began to turn greener and flowers were blooming. their house was being fixed she was bringing life around her. they heard a mumble come from her father. Mavis suddenly stopped not realizing what she had done. she ran over to him. "dad? dad?" his eyes opened slightly.  
"Mavis?" her mother ran over  
"STEPHEN!" she cried.  
"Don't cry Angelina. I don't have long." he turned his head to Mavis. "you have an amazing power hidden with in you. it's thanks to you I'm able to speak for one last time"  
"Dad..." she mumbled.  
"Angelina, look after her, don't worry one day she will be so strong she will have the best guild in Fiore"  
"Really?" asked mavis excited  
"Really" his voice got softer.  
"I love you..." he fell asleep as he said that.  
"We love you too" her mother cried.  
"Mavis" Zeref stood behind her. Mavis simply looked at her father. an amazing power? what did he mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Final! I told you it was short. I hope you enjoyed it :D  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.  
**Characters:** Mavis, Zeref, Yury and some OC's.  
**Summary:** A different take on Mavis's past. Magic is a new mysterious thing which Mavis can't wait to jump into with her best friend Zeref. How will her life play out?  
**Type:** Normal story, few parts.

* * *

**A Childhood Dream **  
**Part Three  
Final**

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was 5 years later when it happened. Mavis was 17 years old and was becoming a young lady. "Mavis fetch me those potatoes" Her mother was massive by now. She had been pregnant for five years. She could barely walk. Her mother was cooking dinner with Mavis, she couldn't do much but she did try.  
"Of course mum" Mavis had learned some magic, it was not much compared to real wizards but her mother was proud of her. Mavis levitated the bucket over to her mother. Her mother clasped it in her hands and held the rusty thing.  
"Thank you Mavis" her mother smiled warmly at her. Mavis smiled back. Her mother began to peel the potatoes.

There was a knock at the door and Mavis ran to get it. She swung it open and saw him. He was taller than her and wore a scruffy pair of brown trousers and a black t-shirt. "Zeref" she sighed.  
"I brought you these" Zeref hadn't been speaking to Mavis much since he was old enough to work. He worked at a local farm. He held a sac of random bashed vegetables.  
"Thanks Zeref" She hugged him tightly.  
"Come on you two Love birds, I do need help you know" Her mother joked.  
"Mum!" Mavis blushed hard as Zeref laughed. Mavis turned back and smiled at him. He had seemed so sad as he was isolated from family most of the time these days.

Mavis and Zeref went over to the cooker and began chopping up a carrot or two. Her mother watched them together. Mavis kept of arguing that Zeref was doing it all wrong and Zeref argued that he worked in a farm. They were play fighting though, flirting. Her mother smiled at them remembering her husband. "I will join you soon my sweet" She said to herself.  
"Eh did you say something?" asked Mavis  
"No darling" She lied.  
"She didn't now pay attention" Zeref instructed her. She huffed and kissed his cheek. Zeref turned the colour red and Mavis laughed  
"Punishment!" She pointed at him.

Later that night when they were eating dinner her mother didn't feel well. She wasn't sure what it was. Was it the food? the baby? or was her time to go? Mavis and Zeref were happily laughing and eating their meal. She didn't want to worry them. however she began to turn white. "Are you alright Mrs Vemilion?" asked Zeref. She nodded and said  
"I'm perfectly fine thanks I have just had a long day is all" She lied  
"Let's let you lie down" Mavis said standing up to help her.  
"Alright" She agreed. If she said no Mavis would worry.

Mavis and zeref were at the door. Mavis kept looking back at the house worrying. "It will be fine" Zeref consoled her. Mavis nodded.  
"I have been worrying so much lately, about that curse. About everything that's going to happen. I wanted her to watch me create my guild and make this town a lively place" Mavis sighed.  
"Mavis I have told you-" There was something missed out. Over the past few years of working Zeref has seen things, things about the wizards from these guilds. one of his friends was killed by one of the guild wizards he has been against them ever since. He believed that it was the councils fault. He had been trying to convince Mavis black magic was better and he began to practice it in secret. Mavis never listened though. She wanted to be on the good side to bring her family happiness.

"Why not a dark guild?" asked Zeref fixing his bag.  
"For the millionth time no" She told him.  
"Light guilds are boring and they are murderers!" Zeref had a sudden outburst.  
"So I guess you simply forgot about my father?! or the fairy!"  
"UGH ITS NOT REAL!" He screamed at her. She went silent "THERE NEVER WAS AND THERE NEVER WILL BE ANY FAIRIES, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH TAILS!"  
"The one person..." She started to tear up "You, were the one person who I thought truly believed in me...Yes my parents but yours was different, please tell me that wasn't a lie..."  
"Mavis...I-" Mavis interrupted him by yelled  
"PLEASE!" with tears streaming down her face.  
"If you want to know how I felt read this" He pulled a book out of his bag. "It's my diary, I wrote things I thought were important" Mavis held it in her boney hands. It was big. She looked back at Zeref who was staring at her.

"MAVIS!" her mother cried out to her. "MAVIS HELP!" She panicked. Mavis was about to run when Zeref grabbed her wrist.  
"Let go you idiot!" She dropped his diary. Zeref evilly smirked. It made Mavis stiffen.  
"She is going to die now, you can't do anything" His eyes were red, dark red, it scared Mavis.  
"I can!" She pulled so hard he let go. "Just leave!" She picked up his diary and ran inside to her mothers side slamming the door.

"MAVIS!" her mother was in a weird position. Like she was possessed. "MUM!" She ran over to her and helped her calm down. Her mothers skin was grey, not metaphorically it WAS grey. "MUM!" she cried.  
"Mavis it hurts!" Mavis's mother clenched her stomach.  
"Is it the baby?" asked mavis wiping her eyes  
"No..." Her mother wanted to scream but didn't have the energy. Mavis held her hand.  
"Let me do what I did to dad, maybe I can-"  
"no mavis it's too late" She told her. Mavis fixed her mothers red dress and her long blonde hair. The hand she held suddenly began to flake away. It was like ash. It flew up and dissolved into the air. Mavis cried and cried. "Mavis bring more light into this world for me...no us" Her mothers last words were those.  
"MUM!" She cried aloud.

There was nothing left a part from her red dress. "Mum..." She mumbled. She was alone. She didn't even have Zeref any more."no" she firmly told herself "no Mavis you can't give up" she hit her arm making it hurt. "You are going to complete her last wish!" She stood up. and smiled. "I love you mum"

The next day she knocked on Zeref's houses door. His mother opened up. "Mavis?" she asked "I heard about the news, Shame, she was so beautiful" She lied straight to her face.  
"Where is Zeref?" asked Mavis getting right to the point.  
"He has left" She told Mavis.  
"Thanks" She coldly said. That woman wasn't actually Zeref's mum, he was adopted.  
"Goodbye then!" She slammed the door.

Zeref was on the out skirts of the town. He had his bag with him, packed for a long term trip. "ZEREF!" Mavis yelled running to him.  
"Have you decided?" he asked her  
"No" She firmly said  
"Where's my diary then?"  
"Your not getting it back I haven't read it" She explained.  
"Well then I guess we are enemies" He looked at her in disgust.  
"Correct" There was a cold air breeze which blew around them. On one side things were beginning to die; plants, animals, insects. on the other Things were growing and healing.

"Oi oi" they snapped out of it as someone approached them. "Mavis and Zeref right?" He asked. He came into view sight. It was him. "Nice to see ya again, it's me Yury, your friends big brother"  
"Yury" Mavis wasn't sure. When he left the village he was a skinny thing and now he was this grown up strong man.  
"My Mavis haven't you-" he was about to say grown when she hadn't really. "Changed?" he added. he looked at Zeref who looked annoyed. "You alright?" he asked.  
"I'm perfectly fine" he snarled. He turned back to Mavis and said "goodbye!" and walked away. it was so slow she could of caught him but she didn't. she simply watched him walk away.

Yury looked at the two figuring out what had happened. He had became so smart that he did by just observing them. He put his hand on Mavis's left shoulder as Zeref left. Mavis wanted to scream and cry but nothing came out. She was an emotionless being who wasn't doing anything. "Mavis shall we go?" asked Yury speaking up from the endless silence.  
"Where to?" she asked in monotone.  
"Home obviously" he chuckled.  
"I no longer have a home" She stared at the ground.  
"Of course you do-"  
"Zeref is gone now" He had fully left their sight. "If I go back there I will never leave"  
"We have to go back at some point." Yury said remembering his younger brother eagerly waiting on his arrival.  
"I know but not until I am powerful enough to protect myself not until.." She suddenly remembered the fairy. That one little being. The one thing which kept her hope alive. She had been through so much over the years. Curses, Death, it was too much to bare. However to think such a mythical creature existed amazed her. "Well" She smiled "At least not until I start Fairy Tail"


End file.
